Participation in the collaborative studies of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group constitutes the framework for the clinical research program in pediatric oncology at the University of Mississippi Medical Center. The Southwest Oncology Group, Pediatric Division, is endeavoring to delineate more effective means of treating various types of childhood malignancies, often utilizing combined treatment modalities. This grant request is for renewal of support of the participation of the University of Mississippi Medical Center Oncology (Chemotherapy) Division in the studies and overall program of the Southwest Oncology Group and for extension of support to include multidisciplinary participation in the Southwest Oncology Group by Pediatric Surgery, Radiotherapy, and Pathology. The University of Mississippi Medical Center Pediatric Oncology Program has shown continuous growth since its organization eight years ago. The University of Mississippi Medical Center Children's Hospital serves as the only center in Mississippi where comprehensive cancer care is available for children.